Changed Future
by Darkwolf109
Summary: What if, after Edward left in New Moon, Bella realised something about her feelings for Alice that made her do something drastic? What if Alice had a vision and returned to Bella? What if they had fallen in love? My take on how New Moon should have gone.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hey ya'll. So this is my first Twilight fan fiction and I know it starts off pretty bad and hurried but it will get better next chapter when I really sit down and go through it. I started writing this last year and I'm looking forward to finally publishing it for you guys. For everyone reading my fic 'Gentle Motions' the last chapter should be up really soon and I'm sorry about the wait. Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter and if you want me to continue. Enjoy.

Darkwolf.

**CH 1 – Blood**

**Bella's POV**

Bella sat on the cold, tiled floor of her bathroom. They were gone. HE was gone. SHE was gone. How did they expect her to survive without them? It had been almost five weeks and still there was nothing, no word, no call, no letter. She's finally cracked. She couldn't take being alone anymore. If he was able to just up-and-leave like that then obviously what they'd had wasn't really love. But that left her confused. If she didn't have Edward, what did she have? At the moment all she had was a razor blade and a number of scars from her attempts to give physical evidence of her emotional pain. And it still didn't compare. She'd built her life around him. Him and Her.

Alice.

Now there was an even more confusing matter. Originally Bella's nightmares consisted of Edward leaving her. About three weeks ago though, the figure that shattered her heart had morphed into Alice Cullen. This had, to begin with, confused and scared her. Now it just seemed pathetically typical. Couldn't she even miss her boyfriend (no, ex-boyfriend) in peace without realizing she was in love with his sister all along? His sister, who had a husband.

Arrg! Her life was so damn, fucking complicated!

Well, it didn't matter now anyway. That was why she had the razor blade. It was time to stop with small cuts and just do what Edward and Alice did, time to finish what they started. A clean break.

Bella took a deep breath.

"This is it. Goodbye dad. Goodbye Edward. Goodbye… Alice." She murmured.

The last name came out no higher than a whisper.

She slowly brought the blade across her wrist diagonally before switching to the next wrist.

Two cuts to match two painful goodbyes.

Yes, it would all be over soon.

Just before she passed out, Bella could have sworn she saw the bathroom door fly open and could see Alice standing in the doorway with a horror struck look on her face.

'At least fate was nice enough to give me a pleasant delusion before I died.' She thought, a happy smile coming to her features.

**Alice's POV**

She was running. Not just running but _**running**_.

'I _knew_ it was a bad idea to leave. I told them. "We leave and she'll die." I said. But _no_, I'm just being _emotional_. She'll _get over_ us. **Bullshit**. This isn't _over us_.' Alice thought angrily.

She and Jasper hadn't survived a week once Alice could no longer hide behind Bella's normally overwhelming emotions. It had only taken a few days for Jasper to pick up on her feelings of loss, her heartache. At first they screamed. They yelled till they didn't even know what they were arguing about. Then they through insults. After that it all came to a head. Jasper admitted that he knew the moment the two meet that they were soul mates. That Alice and he were over. Alice had known by the visions. No matter what decisions were made it didn't change much. The time or place would change but the result was always the same.

Alice and Bella fell in love.

She tried to ignore it, to play the best friend. But it didn't work. So instead she settled into the knowledge that one day, Bella would love _her_. That Bella would be _hers_.

But then they left.

Then the vision changed.

At first the visions were the same. Then they altered slightly. Things being more tense then they once were as Bella became angry. Then she'd be more clingy and scared of rejection as she became more desperate.

Alice hadn't expected this.

She'd been with Jasper, resting in a field, talking about (what else?) Bella. She'd just lapsed into a thoughtful silence after an intense argument where Jasper kept telling her to go back to Bella, to be happy, when she'd had the vision.

_Blood was everywhere. Crimson staining the pristine white of the bathroom tiles. Charlie, standing in the doorway in shock. A look of horror and anguish on his worn face. Bella's body. Cold and unmoving on the ground. The blood was pouring from twin cuts on her wrists. Or at least it had been. She'd bleed out by the point Charlie came home. A scream. "BELLA!!!"_

Jasper had roughly shaken her. She'd screamed Bella's name at the same time Charlie had and Jasper had gotten worried. She'd stared at him a moment before screaming out.

"Bella's going to kill herself! Don't tell Edward!"

Then she was running.

She hadn't stopped since.

Now she was back in Forks and running harder than ever to reach Bella in time. She'd never forgive herself if Bella died. It would be her fault. She knew she had to return to Bella, to help her, but had let family ties keep her in place. She hadn't wanted to start a fight with Edward and now it might be too late to save Bella. The one thing in her life that still made sense. Bella understood her, and she understood Bella.

Edward had hated that. That's why he forced her to leave as well; on the off chance that Alice's visions came true, that Bella fell in love with her.

Now Alice was running to save the only girl who ever really cared about her. The only person who ever really cared about her.

Bella's house came in to view, and Charlie's police cruiser wasn't there. Alice felt a sigh of relief surge through her. She'd done it. She reached the house and took a deep breath.

No.

She took another deep breath, smelling.

NO!

Throwing open the door she ran up the stairs and through open the bathroom door.

There, on the white tiled floor, was Bella. Twin slash's across her wrists. Blood pouring onto the floor. Bella looked at her for a second, smiled, and fell unconscious.

This snapped Alice out of her daze.

"BELLA!" she screamed.

Flashing to the other girl's side she slid to a stop on the floor beside Bella and cradled the brunette's body close to her own.

"Oh, Bella. It's gonna be okay. I'll look after you. I promise." Alice swore.

Alice carefully moved Bella's body into an upright position before grabbing the first aid kit and hurrying to clean and bandage Bella's cuts. She noticed more scars covering Bella's wrists and realized that this wasn't the first time Bella had cut, but it was intended to be the last, it _would_ be the last.

Picking up the still unconscious girl, Alice moved them into Bella's bedroom and lay Bella down on the bed. She hesitated a second before sighing and giving into her desires. She needed to feel Bella's body next to hers. Needed to feel her warmth. Alice climbed into the bed and pulled Bella against her body, wrapping an arm around the younger girl's waist. She fished her cell phone out of her pocket and hit speed dial.

"Hello? Alice?" came Jasper's worried voice.

"Yeah Jazz, it's me." Alice replied quietly, not wishing to chance Bella waking up quiet yet.

"How's Bella? Is she okay?" Jasper asked.

"She's going to be. I got here just in time. She passed out right as I opened the door. She hasn't lost too much blood. She'll be okay soon." Alice sighed.

"How are you?" Jasper asked.

"I'm okay. I've just… I've never been that scared before Jazz. I really thought I was going to lose her. When I got to the house and saw Charlie wasn't home yet, I was relived. I thought it hadn't happened. When I got to the door I took a deep breath and… I _smelled _it. Her _blood_. It was there and it was so… _strong_. I got so scared." Alice said, chocking slightly at the remembrance.

Jasper was silent for a minute.

"I'm going to tell Edward that you've gone looking for info about your past. I want you to stay there, with Bella. You need each other. I'll keep Edward away as long as possible. Please Alice, be happy. That's all I've ever wanted for you." Jasper whispered.

Alice was stunned, but she new he was right.

"Thank you Jasper. That means a lot to me. Be careful around Edward." she warned.

"Will do. Look after my new little sis. Can't wait to see her again." Jasper laughed.

Alice joined in, knowing that she would turn Bella, and soon.

"Bye Jasper." She whispered.

"Bye Alice." He replied.

Alice hung up and turned her attention to the girl lying beside her.

"Never again, Bella. I'll never leave you again." She whispered.

**Bella's POV**

She woke up disoriented.

'Aren't I meant to be dead?' she thought.

She was in a warm bed with a cold body next to her own.

'Great. Even in hell I can't avoid them. This sucks. They get to leave me in life _and_ in death.' She thought bitterly.

No matter how much it hurt that they had left her, she still felt anger at them for doing it.

'And Alice didn't even say goodbye.' She thought sadly.

She kept her eyes shut just a little longer, letting her last memories wash over her. She'd slit her wrists to finally escape the pain. Just before she'd passed out shed seen Alice.

'My favorite delusion. Guess I should see which one I'm stuck with in hell. Probably Edward since it would be just typical now I know I love his sister.' She thought with a sigh.

Opening her eyes she was greeted with the sight of warm, worried, golden eyes.

"Hey. I was starting to worry that you wouldn't wake up."

"Alice." Bella breathed, her voice caught in her throat.

Alice smiled sadly at her.

"I had a vision of Charlie finding you and came as fast as I could. Jasper and I have been arguing for weeks if I should return or not. I'm so sorry Bella. I let my desire to not have conflict with Edward rule over you. I won't let it happen again. You're my main priority, forever." Alice whispered sadly, head bowed.

Bella just stared in shock at the pixy like girl who had always been so bubbly and active. Now she was sad and serious. It was unnerving to say the least. Still, Bella was pissed.

"You left." She snarled.

"Yes." Alice replied sadly.

"You left. No note, no call, no goodbye."

"Yes."

"Now you're here."

"Yes."

"Why?"

The last was said incredulously. Alice had left, now she was in Bella's room, in Bella's _bed_, acting like they could just get over it in a couple of _seconds_!

"Because… because Edward doesn't deserve you. And because I'd like the chance to try." Alice whispered.

Bella stopped breathing.

Did Alice really say what Bella thought she just said?

"Alice?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Yes Bella." Alice sighed. "I love you."

Bella was stunned.

"Jasper?" she whispered.

"Accepts that I'm no longer in love with him. He's more like a brother now. He's happy for me and just wants me to be happy. We've talked about it a lot as of late." Alice explained.

"Oh, I see." Bella murmured.

Alice waited for a while but became nervous.

"Don't worry Bella. I'd never force you into something you don't want." She sighed.

"No, no. It's not that at all. I realized about three weeks ago that I was in love with you all along. It's just… what about your family. They all left so I think it's safe to say their on Edwards side in the 'Leave Bella' campaign." Bella said softly, her hurt coming through.

"Bella. No one wanted to leave but Edward. We all begged him to see reason but he was insistent that it was in your best interest that we leave. The others left because they felt that since you agreed there was nothing they could do." Alice explained.

Bella was confused.

"Agreed? I never agreed." She said.

Alice stared at her, uncomprehending.

"Yeah, you did. Edward said he talked to you about it and you agreed after a while that some time apart may be a good idea." Alice said slowly, carefully.

Bella felt her anger swell.

"WHAT!? Alice, I _collapsed_ on the forest floor unable to move from shock. It was all _Edward's _decision to leave. My _best interests_ and "It'll be like I never existed." crap. I _never_ agreed to _anything_!" Bella hissed.

Alice was shocked.

"That lying BASTED! None of us would have agreed to go otherwise. I didn't agree anyway. I got dragged into the car by Emmett on Edward's orders!" Alice yelled, pissed.

Bella was a little amused by Alice's outburst, but mostly she was pissed. So Edward had forced everyone away and had taken Alice from her. He obviously knew that Bella would relies she loved Alice soon so he had forced them all out under the guise of it being in Bella's best interests. Bullshit. It was in his best interest. So they didn't ruin his pride.

Fucking male.

Alice was still fuming over Edward's betrayal. Bella sighed. As much as she'd love to see Alice kick his ass, it was better for everyone if she didn't.

"Calm down, tink." She murmured in Alice's ear.

Alice had always reminded Bella of Tinkerbelle from Peter Pan. Now seemed as good a time as any to use the new nickname.

Alice gave her a confused look before understanding lit her eyes. She smiled happily. Forgetting about Edward for the moment.

"I love you too." Bella murmured.

Alice's grin grew as she hummed happily before leaning in to kiss Bella softly. It was in that second that any fears Bella may have had that she was just using Alice to replace Edward disappeared. Fire shot along her veins, mixing with the feeling of electricity. There was a connection with Alice that just hadn't been there with Edward. It was obvious to Bella that all they'd had was a sad mix of lust and desire. With Alice it was different. She just knew that they were right together. That she loved Alice completely, no matter what. Alice felt the same.

The two broke apart, panting lightly, and smiled at each other.

"Suddenly glad I'm alive." Bella whispered.

"We _will_ be talking about that _serious_ lapse in judgment in the near future." Alice said seriously.

She wasn't going to let Bella out of her mistake quiet that easily.

Bella sighed but nodded, knowing she deserved whatever she got.

"Not one of my better idea's." she sighed.

"You got that right." Alice muttered, causing Bella to flinch.

Alice wrapped her arms securely around Bella's waist.

"I'm sorry. I just… the thought of losing you… it hurts." Alice explained quietly.

"I'm sorry Alice. You have nothing to be apologizing for. It was a huge error on my part and I am so, so sorry." Bella said.

"Why, Bella? I don't understand why." Alice asked.

"Cause you were both gone. Especially you. You didn't even say goodbye. It hurt. So much. I was… so lost. It felt like I was being torn apart from the inside out." Bella whispered brokenly as she silently cried.

Alice's arms tightened almost painfully but Bella didn't care.

"I'll never leave you again, my Bella. Never again." Alice promised.

Bella smiled at the endearment before slowly drifting off to sleep. Content for the first time in five weeks. The future was looking up.


	2. Chapter 2 Waterfalls

Authors Note: Hey all. Sorry for the wait. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you guys are amazing. I don't own Twilight, wish I did: there would be no Edward!!! Hope you guys like the next chapter. Don't worry, action will come in soon. Enjoy!

**CH 2 – Waterfalls.**

Bella snuggled further into the cold body next to her with a contented moan. There was a slight giggle at the move and the body next to her shifted. She lightly whacked the body.

"Pillow's moving." She gripped.

"Sorry about that."

"Now pillow's talking." She complained.

"Pillow wants to get up and take you out."

"Pillow will have to live with the human's desire to remain in bed." She smirked.

"Pillow says no."

Then the cold body was gone and her body flopped onto the bed.

"ALICE!" Bella yelled, trying not to laugh.

"Come on. Up you get. I have you're outfit all picked out. I saw you in it and you look amazing." Alice stated in her bubbly voice.

Bella just groaned.

"This is not going to be a good day." She sighed.

Alice just laughed.

"Be happy, my Bella." She sung.

Bella smiled at the endearment.

"YOUR Bella?" she questioned lightly.

Alice stopped her dance like movements around the wardrobe.

"Um… I'm sorry. That was… if you don't like… I'm sorry." she practically whispered.

Bella shot out of bed and to her girlfriend's side, stumbling a little in the process.

"No, Alice. That came out wrong. I like it. I like being yours. It feels right." She quickly insisted.

Alice looked at her closely for a few minutes then smiled.

"My Bella." She laughed.

Bella just smiled happily, letting out a giggle at Alice's happy dance which turned into full blown laughter at the innocent look of confusion on the other girls face.

"Why are you laughing at me?" Alice asked, genuinely confused.

"You're just too cute for words." Bella laughed as she started to change.

She'd been about to tell Alice to turn around when she realized the pixy like vampire would see her change anyway in her visions. Therefore she saw no point in giving Alice another reason to laugh at her.

Throwing on the cloths she smiled at Alice happily.

"So, what are we doing?" she questioned with a smile.

"It's a surprise. Now come on." Alice said.

Bella felt Alice's cold arm slip around her waist and shivered in pleaser. Yep, she could get used to this. The two walked comfterbly down the stairs to find Charlie in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Morning dad." Bella sung.

"Morning Charlie." Alice repeated.

Charlie just stared dumbfounded at the sight before him.

"Bella?" he questioned hesitantly.

Bella suddenly felt horrible. Ever since the Cullen's left she'd been nothing but a zombie to everyone and everything. Then she goes and try's to kill herself? God she was such an idiot.

"I'm sorry dad. Alice is back, she kind of cheered me up." Bella explained softly.

"I'm sorry for not returning earlier, Charlie. Jasper and I have been arguing over the issue for the past few weeks." Alice tried to explain.

"It's fine. Just don't ever hurt my daughter that way again." Charlie warned Alice.

"Of cause. Don't worry; I'm here to stay now. Forever. I'll never leave Bella again." Alice told him sincerely.

Charlie nodded, believing the young girl.

"So what are you up to today then?" he asked a little gruffly.

Alice started to bounce up and down.

"I'm taking Bella out. She could use a little sun and a new wardrobe." She explained.

At Bella's horrified look she giggled.

"Don't worry Bella. I promised that we weren't going shopping today and I meant it. We can do that tomorrow!" she laughed.

Bella groaned.

"Help me!" she mumbled.

Alice just continued to laugh as she started to drag her out the door.

"Bye Charlie." She called.

Bella just waved with a stupid grin. Once outside Alice turned to Bella.

"Bella? May I please carry you?" she asked sweetly.

[Aww. She's so cute. Edward never asked. Self-absorbed and assuming jerk!] She snarled to herself.

She'd found it really wasn't all that hard to hate Edward for what he had done to her. Especially when compared to Alice who came back for her.

"Of cause, Alice. You don't need to ask." She smiled gently at her girlfriend.

Alice smiled brilliantly at her and gently picked her up before starting to run. Bella couldn't help but smile as Alice's face lit up, a clear sign that she loved running. Bella didn't really bother to notice her surroundings as they blurred past, to focused on her love.

"Bella? Honey? We're here." Alice murmured.

She gently placed Bella on the ground as the human girl examined their surroundings.

They were in a valley of sorts. All around them were enormous trees but in their immediate area there was soft grass that led to a waterfall and surrounding body of water, a river leading off into the surrounding forest.

"Wow." Bella breathed at the magical surroundings.

Alice smiled happily and set up a picnic on a platform near the middle of the waterfall so they could see the whole area.

Bella smiled lovingly at her as she moved to sit with her girlfriend.

"You… are amazing." She said.

Alice just laughed but looked slightly embarrassed t the praise.

"Eat, my Bella. You haven't had breakfast yet." She replied.

Bella grinned and grabbed a container of strawberry's to snack on. Alice watched in mild fascination.

"So… where are you going to live now?" Bella asked, realizing that Alice had no where to stay since the Cullen's were still absent and Alice was, in everyone else's opinion, a minor.

Alice looked at her shyly.

"Well… I was thinking I'd stay in the family house…but that maybe…" Alice started.

Bella looked intrigued. She'd never seen Alice at a loss for words before. The girl was normally always saying something. Even random sentences just to fill a silence; it was part of her charm.

"That maybe…?" Bella gently probed.

Alice took a deep breath and gathered her courage.

"That maybe you would like to move in with me?" she asked.

Bella stared in shook at the pixie.

Move in? With Alice?

Her head was immediately assaulted with images of the two of them having rather intense make out sessions that lead into a more… passionate activity.

Alice looked amused, almost as if she could see the images filling her girlfriends head. None of them were exactly of a PG rating. More like XXX!

"Umm… well… I mean… uhh…" Bella stuttered out.

Alice giggled.

"Breath, my Bella. I'm asking one: because I really love you and want to live my life with you, and two: … because I want to change you soon, like, very soon. I want us to be together without fear of me killing you, and I want to be with you forever." Alice softly explained.

Bella smiled lovingly at her pixie-like girlfriend.

"Yes Alice. I'd love to move in with you. I assume Charlie will okay it?" she said softly.

"Oh yes. He loves me and thinks much better of me than Ed…" Alice trailed off.

She wasn't exactly sure if Bella truly was over Edward yet and didn't want to jinx it.

Bella smiled in understanding.

"You can say his name Alice. Edward doesn't matter to me anymore beyond the fact that he's the reason I meet you. For that I will always be grateful to him. But I don't love him. I love you. I only want to be with you, for however long you want me around. You're my soul-mate Alice. I belong to you. I'm yours, forever." Bella whispered lovingly.

Alice smiled dazzlingly.

"I want you forever, My Bella. I'll love you forever." She replied just as softly.

Bella's eyes shone with the love she felt for the girl beside her.

"I love you Tink." She said.

"I love you too, My Bella." Alice replied.

Leaning forward their lips meet in a soft but passionate kiss.

Forever started now.


	3. Moving In

Chapter 3 – Moving In

Having enjoyed the morning and afternoon at their waterfall, Alice was now running back to Bella's with Bella happily holding on to her and gazing lovingly at her face. Alice would smile down at her every now and again as she ran towards her house.

Bella knew she had to ask Charlie if she could move in with Alice. She also knew he would say yes. Having a future seeing girlfriend really was very helpful.

The question now was how to phrase the question without seeming like she was obnoxious. She somehow thought "Charlie, I'm moving in with Alice" was a bad way of putting it.

Deciding to wing it she smiled at her girlfriend as Alice finally put her down outside her back door and leaned up to kiss her.

"Come on. Let's go ask your dad." Alice sung.

She was bouncing around and looked positively overjoyed at what was about to happen, making Bella laugh at her.

"Alice. I think you need to calm down a little." She giggled.

Alice looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Okay. I'm going to pack your things while you talk to Charlie. That way we can leave when you're done!" she finally said.

Bella just smiled lovingly and nodded.

"If that's what you want. I won't take long." Bella replied.

Alice kissed her one last time and was gone. Bella walked into the house, still smiling, and found Charlie watching the TV.

"Hey dad." She said, sitting down.

"Hey Bells. Where's Alice?" Charlie asked.

"My room. Charlie, Alice asked me to move in with her." she replied.

Charlie turned to regard her seriously.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

Bella nodded.

"Yes. I love her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I think moving in is a good idea but I'd like your opinion and permission to do so first." She explained.

[Cant hurt to make him feel important.] Bella thought in amusement.

Charlie regarded the TV for a long while. Bella was beginning to fret when he finally answered.

"If you love her then go for it. True love is rare Bells. I know how different you are with Alice. You're free. I just want you to be happy. You gotta promise to visit me though. And to stay away from her jerk brother." Charlie growled the last part.

Laughing, Bella nodded.

"Okay Charlie. It's only going to be Alice and me anyway so I'm sure we can manage to visit. And we'll keep up our school work." Bella added as an afterthought.

Charlie grinned and nodded.

"As long as you don't get into trouble I'm fine with it. When do you leave?" he asked.

"Now?" Bella answered softly.

Charlie laughed, his voice booming.

"Your more like your mother than you will ever know. Just visit me Bells and I'll be happy." He said, shaking his head with a smile.  
"Thanks dad. I love you." Bella answered, ginning.

She was glad things had worked out the way they had. A confrontation would have sucked.

Running up the stairs she found her room already packed and Alice waiting

"I left most of your wardrobe since I'm going to buy you a new one. Are you ready to go?" Alice asked, bouncing on the spot.

Bella shook her head, ginning at her girlfriend.

"More than you know. Come on." She laughed.

Taking the boxes downstairs Bella followed Alice out to her car, a yellow porch, and realized she must have got it during the night.

"Nice car." She said, still in awe at the sight of it.

"Thanks. She's my second love." Alice giggled.

Bella grinned.

"Oh yeah? Who's you first?" she inquired as innocently as she could.

Alice walked up to her and leaned in close.

"You." She breathed against Bella's lips before kissing her.

They packed the car within minutes since Bella didn't have much and said their goodbyes to Charlie.

Climbing in the car, Bella smiled and watched Alice as she drove off towards the Cullen residence at 200km/h.

Things were finally looking up.

Authors Note: Hey. Sorry this took so long but I'm having trouble writing it since I want it to be as original as possible, hence why the characters are OOC. I know Charlie's reaction is way not normal as a father but I wanted him to be more understanding and from my opinion, what Bella's doing is the same as what her mom would do. Whirlwind romance and running away together type of stuff so in my opinion, Charlie's seeing Bella's mom in Bella's actions and is happy that Bella's being free and happy. Plus I want him to have a role in Bella's future, even as a vampire. Just not sure how yet. Anyway. Hopefully I'll get back into a flow and update this more regularly now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review please, it makes me happy!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Home Sweet Home.

Bella was ecstatic as they pulled up to the Cullen residence.

"Come on! Let's put your things in my room!" Alice said, bouncing out of the car and grabbing most of Bella's boxes.

Bella just laughed and hurried after her love with the few remaining boxes.

"Alice! Slow down! I'm not as fast as you!" she yelled, laughing loudly.

Alice just threw a grin over her shoulder and disappeared, making Bella laugh even more and run faster, surprised she wasn't tripping over.

She smiled as she got into the house.

"Home sweet home." She whispered before hurrying up to Alice's room, not liking being away from her pixie vampire for to long.

Alice smiled at her as she ran in, already having put most of Bella's things away. Bella found she surprisingly didn't mind, probably because Alice looked so happy and proud that she couldn't bring herself to ruin it.

"Thanks Alice. It looks great." Bella said with a loving smile.

She knew she said the right thing when Alice's smile got impossibly larger and she was practically bouncing off the walls.

"I'm glad you like it." The pixie vampire replied, obviously proud and thrilled.

Bella walked over and wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's slim waist.

"I may like it, but I love you." She whispered before leaning down to claim her girlfriends soft, cold lips.

Things were going to wok out yet.

A/N: So I know this is short but I have a serious case of writer's block for this story so until I can work out where I want the story to go and find my way again I'm going to be writing short chapters. Better something than nothing I've decided. Hope this is okay for now and I'm so sorry to you all. I'll try to find my way very soon. Hopefully I will have a better update done by next week, I'm gonna work on idea's tonight and force my muse back to work! (Damn lazy muse, always sleeping on the job!)

Darkwolf.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: So, if you read my other twilight fic you'll know through the author's note there that I had a bad run of things since late last year with a mental breakdown. Hence the stop in updates. That and I lost interest. I've started a new fic for St. Trinian's that has got me back to writing and I've started to update these stories again. So short updates for now until I get a flow going with these. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story, you guys are the reason I'm even bothering to continue this. I hate when stories I'm into just stop being updated so I'm gonna try not to do just that. Bit hypocritical yeah? Anyway, hope this is okay. I might have changed my mind about Charlie now by the way so don't expect a staring role from him anytime soon.

Just as a head's up. After so much time I've decided to change the direction of this story. The wolves don't exist because this fic is going to move past Forks fairly quickly. The Cullen's will not be retuning while Bella and Alice are at Forks. This fic is now going to focus more on life after Forks. Just so you know and don't expect things to go in the same direction as they were. Sorry to anyone I'm disappointing. I've changed and so has my writing. I do apologize though and hope you'll all bear with me while I get the story back on track. It's going to be a little choppy to start with.

Darkwolf.

Chapter 5: Forever.

Alice stared at Bella as she slept. It had been a month since the human had moved in. They meet up with Charlie occasionally and attended school, that being the only time they were ever away from each other.  
Alice had decided she wanted to change Bella. While they had already slept together, numerous times, she had to hold back whenever she touched the girl. She new Bella wanted to be changed but she never said a word thinking Alice would bring the topic up when she was ready.

Alice was ready now.

She knew Bella would stay with her forever, even if they came across the Cullen's again one day. Alice didn't see it happening anytime soon, it would soon that family was done with Bella. She had seen jasper joining them eventually; it looked to be a few years yet though.

'A few years with Bella on our own. I want her to be like me. I want to change her.' Alice decided.

"Should you be thinking that hard at this time on a Saturday morning?" came a sleepy voice next to her.

Alice smiled.

"Some things are worth thinking about." She said softly with a warm smile.

Bella sat up and looked at her smiling but obviously curious.

"What's on your mind tink?" she asked.

Alice watched Bella for a moment.

"I want to change you. If you want that is." She finally whispered.

Bella sat in stunned silence for a minute before smiling.

"Of course I want to. I want you Alice. It would be easier if we didn't have to worry about me getting old and, you know, dieing." Bella joked.

Alice laughed.

Without Edward around Bella had a sense of humor, admittedly at times it was a little dry or morbid but still, it was humor.

"Then you'll let me change you?" she asked.

Bella hugged her.

"Yes."

Alice gave a happy yell and started dancing around the room. Bella jumped up and wrapped her arms around her, swinging the pixy like girl around in her arms.

Once she put Alice back down their lips crashed together in a loving but powerful kiss.

When they finally pulled back Bella gazed at Alice lovingly.

"When did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Now?" Alice softly replied.

Bella gapped at her, not expecting that.

"It will give you the weekend to change and we can get you used to human blood at school. The forest makes it easy to hunt and by the time we graduate you'll be able to travel without worrying about killing people. I've already seen that you're going to be an amazing vampire. You're going to have great control so we don't need to worry about the bloodlust stage of a new born." Alice rambled.

"Alice. Alice. Alice. ALICE!" Bella yelled.

Alice stopped her rambling.

"How do you want to do this?" Bella asked with a smile.

"You're serious. Now? Really?" Alice asked.

"You suggested it." Bella pointed out, amused.

Alice nodded.

"Right. Umm…bed. Lay down and I'll bite in a few places. This is going to hurt Bella. A lot." Alice explained.

"I know. Just stay with me." Bella whispered, more than a little scared but she was committed.

If a few days of pain meant eternity with Alice than so be it.

Alice gently laid Bella down, trailing kisses along her neck to her pulse point where she finally bit down. She forced herself not to focus on the taste of Bella's blood. Instead focusing on injecting her venom. She quickly did the same to Bella's wrists and thigh's before drawing away and watching her love scream.

"Shh. It's okay Bella. I'm right here. Forever." Alice whispered.

With that she settled in to watch her love change.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N – Hey y'all. So there are a ton of 'Bella gets changed and learns the ropes' stories out there, therefore, I'm glazing over the process. Let's face it; you all know how a change works anyway. You don't need to read it. That and to keep interested I want to get to the point of the story since I know what I want to do with this story for the first time since I started it. Sorry it's short and has, like, no Alice but I wanted things to be explained, so that's what I did. Very shortly. The chapters are gonna be short until the drama starts, which should be a few chapters away. So here you go.

Chapter 6 – Fitting In.

Bella slowly opened her eyes. She was at the waterfall with Alice. They were just resting together, doing absolutely nothing and loving it.

Bella had been a vampire for a month now; she didn't regret it at all.

Aside from the fact Alice no longer treated her like glass it was nice to be in an equal relationship. She knew that she could match Alice. She could understand what she was talking about. They could experience things together, as partners.

It was nice and something she never would have had with Edward, even if he'd decided changed her.

Her first month as a vampire had been interesting. She'd woken up to a slight case of disorientation and a lack of memories for a few minutes but after that she had been fine. Her power hadn't taken long to show either.

Bella had been playing a childish game of tag with Alice in the house and had been running as fast as she could to catch the agile pixie who darted around the lounge was and into the kitchen, Bella had run straight through it and wrapped Alice in her arms.

Only problem was, the wall was completely intact.

Neither girl really knew what the talent was so they called it Shadowing. Basically Bella could walk through walls and melt into the shadows, completely vanishing in their depths and reaper somewhere else entirely. It was a neat power she had to admit and she had used it many times to sneak up on Alice, it seemed the pixie couldn't see her coming, not even in visions.

Both could see the usefulness of the power, especially since Bella could Shadow another person with her.

Alice had explained all the laws of being a vampire, the rules of covens and to never disobey the Volturi. They had also discussed what they were going to do when school started.

Bella had told everyone she had gotten contacts and that Alice had given her a make-over. She they pretty much stuck to themselves nobody questioned it. Charlie didn't mind either since his daughter was very obviously happy. Belle had managed to not kill anyone, although Mike was a thin line. She'd almost ripped the jerks throat out a number of times for daring to hit on Alice or herself. Luckily he'd backed off after both girls had made a show of possessively making out and growling at him. That and they now went no where near him.

Alice had told her of the visions of their future so they both new they were going to be traveling a lot. Alice had asked Bella where she wanted to go and Belle had listed a few places but said she had always wanted to spend some time in London. SO that's were they were going. They were going to travel and learn everything they could about the world and each other. They both agreed it was a perfect plan.

Bella talked to Jasper on the phone often. He had started to travel himself, trying to find himself again. He was back on a human diet but was sticking to murders and thugs and he had gotten to the point he didn't kill them anymore. Neither Bella nor Alice minded surprisingly. They just wanted him to be happy.

Bella was enjoying her life and found she fitted in as a vampire. It worked for her. The whole thing just came naturally.

And most importantly, she had Alice.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: And things finally start to move on where I want them to. I don't own Twilight or 'Last to Know' by Three Days Grace. I just thought it appropriate and wanted to give Bella a cool job. Enjoy.

Chapter 7 – Graduation

Bella smiled as she waited in line with her fellow graduates. She was finally here. She was finally graduating. She'd reached the end of her high school years and had nothing but the future ahead of her.

Of course while the rest of her peers decided on university or work, where they were going to live, if they were going to move or stay in Forks, Bella already had her future planned out.

Which was another point. While the rest of her peers had another 80 years max, Bella had the rest of eternity. Or at least another 200 years before another vampire killed her, provided she didn't piss one off before then.

'_Been there, done that._' She thought with a smirk, thinking of Edward.

When the golden boy finds out about her decision to be with Alice both girls knew he was going to flip out and try to murder someone, most likely Alice.

"Isabella Swan." The principle called.

Bella walked up as Charlie and Alice cheered.

"Go Bella!"

'_Oh hell. Jacob fucking Black._'

Jacob had been making a nuisance of himself in the last month hitting on Bella any time she appeared in public. He'd leaned not to visit the house when he showed up, make a fool of himself making comments about rich people and their houses, and then preceded to rant about how she'd obviously lost her mind after Edward left and that she wasn't a freak dyke light 'that Cullen bitch' before declaring she was in love with him and trying to kiss her.

All in front of Alice and Charlie.

Bella wasn't sure who was more furious; herself at Jacobs ridiculous claims on her mental state along with the insult to Alice (and herself since she had decided she was firmly in the gay category), Alice at the insult and his attempt to kiss Bella (who she had quite clearly marked as her by the love bites on her neck and collar bone) or Charlie at the clear insults to his daughter and to Alice (who her thought of as a daughter-in-law) and the fact Jacob had tried to kiss a girl against her will (Charlie was old-fashioned _and_ a gallant gentleman after all).

Needless to say Jacob hadn't been welcome in either the Cullen _or_ the Sawn residences since.

'_Probably why he's here. It's the only place he can get anywhere near me and not have Alice or Charlie kill him._'

Charlie had literally thrown Jacob out of the Cullen house with a "don't ever go anywhere near my daughter again!" that both Alice and Bella had found hilarious, after they stopped fuming at what had made Charlie do it in the first place.

Jacob had been lucky Bella didn't break her diet and kill him.

She'd certainly considered it.

Taking her certificate she purposefully ignored the jerk as she took her place by Alice's side, her hand intertwining with the pixie's own, and watched as the last of the students got theirs.

Charlie was beaming proudly from his seat as they threw their caps.

Not 10 minutes later they were all gossiping about their futures.

"Bella! What are you doing with your future now Edwards left you?" Jessica asked.

Bella and Alice both sighed. Jessica was still jealous that Bella had got Edward 'the god' Cullen and was more than happy he had left her.

"To be honest I'm still thanking every entity I can think of that he's gone. Worst boyfriend ever. But to answer you question Alice and I are traveling. We're going to London on Monday. Paris is in the works next year maybe. We're skipping university for a while. Alice has already got a job with Gucci for while we're traveling. She's an amazing designer." Belle answered with an adoring smile at Alice.

"You forgot to mention you sold that song to Three Days Grace. She wrote this song called 'Last to Know' and sold it to this big band. She's starting to make a name for her song writing." Alice added.

"Hold up! Three Day's Grace? Like the awesome as band? You wrote a song for them?" Mike quickly asked.

He had a look of absolute awe on his face.

"I love them! Their so great. I went to one of their concerts once. Brilliant!" Angela added.

Jessica looked both furious and jealous.

"Plus we bought an apartment in New York to use as a place to come back to when we're traveling. Alice has thought of everything of course. You may be short but you're smart enough to make up the extra height." Bella said with a smirk.

Alice immediately shrieked indignantly.

"You're sleeping on the couch tonight for that! And for the rest of the week! I am not short! I'm height impaired, okay!" she said, pouting.

Bella just cooed at her.

"You're adorable when you're angry. But I'm sorry for the comment. I'll make it up to you." Bella replied.

She wasn't fond of the couch even if she no longer slept. The real issue was if she wasn't allowed in the bed she wasn't allowed sex. And sex with Alice was not something she wanted to be banned on.

"Doubt it." Alice growled, still pouting.

Bella suddenly noticed Jacob making his way over.

"Shit! Quick run! The jerk is coming over!" she mock whispered.

Everyone looked over to see Jacob attempting, and failing, to swagger over.

"Bye guys! Hope to see you again!" Bella quickly said before starting to drag Alice away.

"Wait! Bella!" Jacob called.

"RUN!" Bella yelped, taking off and dragging a laughing Alice with her.

The humans all turned to stare at Jacob who looked crushed.

"She's supposed to love me!" he whined.

They just shook their heads and continued to talk.

Bella closed the boot of Alice's yellow porch as the pixie vampire closed up the house. They were finally on their way out into the world, together.

"So, airport, London, then to the apartment you've got for us without letting me know anything about." Bella said.

Alice just smiled at her.

"Don't worry. You'll love it." She replied.

Bella just rolled her eyes and shadowed into the car.

"Show off." Alice grumbled, opening the car door to climb in.

Bella smirked, glad to have evened things out. If ever something was going a way she didn't like she just shadowed out, leaving Alice to sulk at the admittedly cool and useful power. Alice on the other hand had to stick out a conversation. It was all in good fun though.

Alice slammed the car into drive and shot off at the insane speed Bella now found fun and even a little bit slow.

"You need to let me drive sometime." She decided.

"You must be joking. You're a new born. We'll end up going at 500km/h and defiantly get caught." Alice replied sternly.

Bella just smirked.

"Your going to steal my car aren't you." Alice sighed.

"Totally."

Alice just groaned.


End file.
